


Woomy!

by NullanyThorm



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: I'm excited about the Splatoon 3 announcement, so I decided to make the Tangled cast inklings. With one exception. It's one-off crack, maybe.
Kudos: 5





	Woomy!

“Varian!”

He barely heard the girl’s voice over the Off The Hook song blaring through his headphones. Swiping his music app away, he took one earphone out of his ear and looked up, seeing the bright smile of a yellow inkling with braided tentacles. 

“Rapunzel! ‘Sup?” 

“Did you have any plans for turf, today?” She made a pleading motion, hoisting her Permanent Inkbrush over her shoulder in the process. It made it look like she was cradling the brush - it was sort of funny. “Lance got pulled into turfing with the girls, so we’re down a member. We could use our reliable stand-in.”

“Ah, he’s wrapped around their little finger.” He took one last sip from his Special-saver-shake, getting up from the table he was sitting at. “I guess I don’t mind.”

“You’re a lifesaver, as usual.” He felt a pat on the back from Cass, a female purple inkling with bobbed tentacles, that caused a surge of pride. He knew he was just saving their necks by joining their team, but still. He liked to think he had the skill to keep up with professional turfers like these three, and he liked being acknowledged for it. “You’ll be a big help.”

“Any luck finding the last member for your team?”

“Not yet,” he responded to Eugene’s statement as he chucked the to-go cup for his shake in the trash. “I need someone  _ good _ you know. Nuru’s good, but she’s never played Ranked before, and Yong… He can’t even  _ play _ ranked yet. Zero freshness. At all. I need someone who can help me carry the team, you know?”

“And tone your confidence down while you’re at it.” The green inkling tugged him in for a noogie, and he wriggled to get away. “You might have experience, but you’re not at the top of the freshness boards yourself yet.”

“Alright, alright, I get it!” He finally got himself free of Eugene’s arms, grumbling. “Let me go get my E-liter, I’ll see you at the lobby! Don’t get cooked!”

“Stay Off The Hook!” His friends yelled back at him, cheerfully. With that, he ran off to grab his E-liter, and joined them in the lobby.

“Splat Zones today.” Rapunzel said, watching the screens playing Inkopolis News on a nearby wall. “Moray Towers!”

“Looks like bringing our little sniper buddy along was the right call.” Cass playfully elbowed him in the shoulder and suddenly feeling nervous, he let out a shaky laugh. Oh boy, all the odds were in his favor - he couldn’t screw this up. 

Well, not that he ever screwed up. Even if he was just an alternate, he worked with a ranked team! He totally had this.

“Alright! Let’s get out there and splat the competition!” Eugene’s overly enthusiastic fist pumping caused them all to roll their eyes, but they all moved in, ready to head to the spawn for their match. 

“Okay!” Rapunzel started as they prepared to head into the match. “Cass and I will pull our Inkbrush/Roller combo and roll out in front. Eugene, dodge like the match depends on it - it kinda does.”

“Hey, if I’m not good at anything else - which, newsflash, I am, but still - it’s  _ dodging _ . My dodge rolls will distract them good.”

“Varian, your E-liter is perfect for Moray - ”

“Stay planted as far upwards as I can and take them out. You can count on me.”

“Atta boy.” She gave him a quick hug, and the four of them jumped into the spawn, ready for the match. 

Unfortunately, things weren’t exactly set to go the way they wanted.   


“ _ Manta Maria!? _ ” He screeched, as the team came up onto their spawn. Oh well, at least they were turquoise - his favorite color. Maybe it was lucky after all. “Rapunzel, learn to check the second stage, come on.”

“Sorry, Varian.” She responded with a shaky chuckle. “In my defense, you guys roll with it - you didn’t ask.” Well, she had him there. “Just get up to the center mast, it’ll be fine!”

“Yeah, easier said than done.” He grumbled. But as the rest of the team pat him on the back and rolled out the adaptation of their plan, he had little choice but to follow. Manta Maria, it was, he guessed. He got straight to work, charging up and climbing up the masts, scoping out the Splat Zones between them. 

It wasn’t a squad - but a hastily put together team with little communication, it looked like. They were all just charging in headlong. This could work. He readied his trusty E-liter, using his keen eyes to scan around - a scope would only slow him down. 

Roller, Slosher, Splattershot. He watched as Cass charged in, the team came at her, and Rapunzel used the mobility of her inkbrush to get in and take out the enemy roller. Cass chased the others away with her roller. Then, he saw Eugene throw one of his autobombs, and instantly readied his charger. It chased one of them around, and before long.    
  
Boom, the enemy slosher was down from one good hit with his charger. He smirked, but then caught sight of someone on the top of the central mask, barring his way to a better vantage point. 

A splatling. Oh boy. 

The enemy team this match was Dark Blue. The splatling-wielder held his Splatling at the ready, and before Varian knew it, a spray of ink was on him. He hid behind the mast as the young… inkling? No, he wasn’t an inkling. He looked at the strange tentacles tied back in a ponytail behind the boy’s head and his oversized glasses, which hid eyes that differed slightly from a usual inkling. 

He knew octolings had been coming to Inkopolis in droves lately, but this was his first time seeing one in a match. He backed off slightly, setting a beacon and calling for Eugene. His friend followed quickly, backing off from the thick of the fight and jumping to the beacon, dodge rolling and firing upon the splatling. 

Well, he still wound up getting splatted, but at least Varian managed to splat the octoling in exchange. He took up position, watching over the others as they pushed the Splat Zones, helping a little where he could.    
  
Then he got hit from below the grates around the mast - by the  _ splatling _ . Okay. So it was on.

As he respawned, he readied his charger and prepared a plan of attack. He needed to get back on that mast - but how would he avoid glasses octo in the process? He decided to move away from the masts for a while, setting himself aside in a hard-to-reach cranny of the map, instead. He watched, helping control the zones as best he could while watching the octoling on the mast. 

This guy was good. Still, he wouldn’t be outdone - time for something a little daring.    
  
His special ready, he activated it quickly, and motioned for Cass to do the same. They both had the Bubble Blower special, so they covered a ton of ground on both splat zones super quickly. Once that was done, he waited for the rest of the team to charge in, then moved under the grate for the central mast, aimed upward, and boom. 

It was a back and forth like that for the rest of the match. He and the octoling boy kept targeting each other. One time, the guy even sent a Booyah bomb flying just to splat him -  _ just. _ To splat.  _ H _ im! He wasn’t even in the splat zone, so covering it wasn’t an excuse!   
  
Ultimately, it ended in their victory (well, of  _ course _ it did. He wasn’t going to let them lose, after all), but the splat-war with that octoling left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Yay! Another win!” Rapunzel cheered as they left the lobby. “Let’s - ”

“Ah, sorry, I cant’ go again.” he responded apologetically. “There’s something I have to do first. Can you wait a little while before the next match?”

“Seriously? You said you’d join us!” Eugene practically whined. Yeah, he should have expected that. At the very least, Rapunzel and Cass didn’t seem too entertained by his schtick, either. 

“And I will!” He responded, giving Rapunzel a hug. “There’s just something I need to take care of. Give me, like, an hour and I’ll be back.”

“You better!” Eugene called after him as he ran through the lobby, eyes scanning the crowd in the lobby. 

He found his way through the crowds, keeping his E-liter slung over his back. Where was that octopus-tentacle ponytail? Orange, yellow, blue, pink - ah! There it was. 

Lime green. So, his color was lime. 

“Hey, splatling!” He called out, and he felt butterflies in his stomach when the octoling actually turned around. What was he supposed to do now that he actually had the other’s attention? 

“Ah, you’re that sniper from the last match!” Ah, the octoling was taller than him. He loomed over with a cocky look on his face. “You enjoy getting splatted constantly? Lucky your team is so good.”

“Eh?” He looked on sarcastically. “When I checked the results, I’m pretty sure I got you more than you got me - do you need to act all cool in a crowd?”

“You snipers think you’re all that, don’t you? I’m pretty sure I got you more - my splat count wasn’t bogged down by other people.”

“So you  _ were  _ targeting me!” He was about to explode, then he calmed down, took a breath, and decided now wasn’t the time to lash out. He had more important things to worry about than a quarrel over who got the most splats in a turf round. “So, I wanted to ask - ”

“I’m not teaching you anything - ”

“I  _ don’t want to be taught! _ ” He tried to be as loud as he could, as if a big voice could make up for the fact that he was shorter. It didn’t seem to phase the other, but at least he could try. “I’m forming a team for ranked. I’m  _ recruiting _ you.”

“What about the team you’re with, shortie?”

“One, shut up.” He barked. “Two, the team I’m with just uses me as an alternate. They’re good friends, but I’m not a permanent member, I want my own team. I have two others, but they’re not very experienced.”

“Then I’ll pass.”

“Seriously!? Over that?”

“I’m not nice enough to help those less fresh than me.” He responded with a shrug. “If it was you and some other strong guys, I might consider joining.”

“Oh come on,” he responded. “They’re not experienced, but they’ve got potential I think.”

“Nope. Tell you what, when you get your team formed, let’s have another go. I’d like to face you again.”

“Then what about this. I’m going to be doing some more ranked rounds with my team. Next time we run into each other, let’s make a deal - we’re only going to splat each other, and the one with the most splats wins.”

“You win, I join your team. I win, you stop bugging me, huh?”

“Of course.”

He grinned his biggest, most innocent grin. Octo-boy didn’t know what he was like when he really got serious yet. It was going to be fun if he fell for it — 

“You’re on.”

Hook, line, and sinker. 

“I hope we run into you again, today.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
